Starting Over
by Kimmers
Summary: After the death of her Parents Felicity and Jacob Smoak went to live their parents Oldest Friend Moira and Robert Queen. Felicity Tommy and Oliver spent every moment they could tougher as kids. Over the years Oliver's feeling towards Felicity changed a lot. They began the on again off again Cycle of relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Beggings

Summary: A Little Bit of a Twist on Arrow

Notes: After the death of her Parents Felicity and Jacob Smoak went to live their parents Oldest Friend Moira and Robert Queen. Felicity Tommy and Oliver spent every moment they could tougher as kids. Over the years Oliver's feeling towards Felicity changed a lot. They began the on again off again Cycle of relationship.

I Redid this story as I found that it didn't appeal to me much anymore.

Part 1

Oliver

Oliver smiled the women of his dreams had just walked out of his room, He and Felicity Smoak had been in each other's lives since they were children. He had grown up with his two best friends by his side. Most of the fights he got into while in middle school had been protecting Felicity from the Bullies. Once hitting High School Felicity had become a beauty. She had been his First Kiss, First Date, First Lover, Even his prom date.

They'd broken up their first year of Collage She had wanted time to be her own person, He had started to Date Laurel Lance. No matter who they were dating he and Felicity had always been in each other's lives. Truth be told many of the times he had Cheated on Laurel had been with Felicity, But the Love he had for Felicity far outweighed his love for Laurel. They just both needed to admit it.

This time when he and Laurel ended things it would be for good. His eyes caught sight of the picture of the two of them on his desk, He remembered her putting it there some months before.

_Oliver watched as Laurel walked towards his desk, "What are you doing?"_

_Laurel pulled the frame from her bag, "You need a picture of us on here."_

_Oliver jumped up as she moved to place the picture of Tommy Felicity and himself at the Fair and grabbed it, "That stays there."_

_"Ollie we are in a relationship why do you need that?"_

_"Because I do, "He took the other frame from her, "This can go on the other side."_

_Laurel watched as he placed the frame on it's own on the left hand side of his desk. The right held the picture of him Felicity and Tommy. Along with another Frame which held one of him and Thea and his parents. Along with a picture of Thea and Felicity. _

_Oliver watched as she moved back to the sofa in his room. Unknown to Laurel that picture was taken the first day Felicity kissed him. Yes she had made the move on him not the other way around the world would be shocked._

Oliver came out of his daydream Starling City knew him as a Casanova Tommy and Felicity often joked how shocked everyone would be if they knew the real him. Yes He had cheated on Laurel numerous times and yes peed on a cop car and had been picked up by Police multiple times a few times Felicity was right there with him. But never once had he cheated on Felicity he just couldn't.

He remembered the night Three weeks earlier and how that much night had changed things for him.

**Three Weeks Earlier**

_Felicity handed him a glass of water and pain killers while glaring at him, "Why am I always the drunk Dial?"_

_"Cause Tommy is usually drunk with me."_

_"You and Thomas Jacob Mylrn need a new Hobby."_

_"Tommy would be upset at the full name."_

_Felicity leaned down and slapped him, "What did you fight about this time?"_

_"Who said we fought?" Oliver noticed the look on her face, "She wants to move in tougher."_

_"So it wasn't because she thought that you were going to propose?"_

_Oliver spat the drink out, "She what?"_

_Felicity smiled at him, "Yeah Thea caught her snooping in your draws the other day, she admitted that she thought that you were read, am guessing she doesn't know you."_

_Oliver sighed there was only one women he had ever thought about proposing to and she was sitting right in front of him, "I'm not."_

_"I know that she doesn't"_

_Oliver cupped her face in his hand, "She doesn't know me like you do."_

_"God help her if she did, that poor girl."_

_"You don't regret…."_

_"Not for one moment, "Felicity leaned closer, "Who can get me to break out of my shell but you."_

_Oliver grabbed her pulling her so she was straddling his lap, "no one else."_

_Felicity smiled down at him, "We shouldn't your with Laurel and your drunk."_

_"I might be drunk enough to not be able to drive, "Oliver captured her lips with his own, pulling away slightly, "But not drunk enough that I will regret this ever."_

_Felicity stood moving away from him she undid the first button of her shirt, turning to face the bed "While I am the smarter one here right now I don't care that you're with her."_

_She felt him before she saw him his hands on her hips, his lips to her ear. His hands moved to settle on her stomach she turned in his arms her lips meeting his._

_Oliver pulled his lips from her ignoring the moan of protest looking deep into her eyes seeking what he needed. She nodded her head taking his lips with her own. His hands slid the shirt off moving to her back, undid the clasp of her bra cupping her breasts in his large hands. She pulled his shirt over his head._

Oliver kissed her stomach and began unbuttoning her jeans. She ran her hands through his hair, as he begin nipping the skin around her bellybutton. He pushed her pants to her ankles pushing her back towards the bed, he covered her body with his own, He began kneading her breasts as he licked the tip of one breast, receiving a moan out of her.

Felicity brought her mouth to his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tore his mouth from hers when her hand cupped his erection. She undid his pants, and pushed them off his hips Oliver began sucking on one of her hardened nipples.

Oliver continued to move down her body, he slipped two fingers inside of her. He slowly stroked her until she was aching for more. He slipped between her legs spread her with his thumbs. When his tongue touched her, she screamed out as her hips rose to him. He slid his hands under and held her still. He teased her over and over again, flicking his tongue over her clit one moment and circling around it the next. When he slipped two fingers inside her, she came against his hand.

Oliver removed his fingers, taking one in his mouth, then the other. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, his tongue clipping into her mouth, letting her taste what has always been denied to her.

He moved forward, placing himself at her entrance. Felicity, not wanting to wait anymore, raised her hips and brought him completely inside her. She tossed her head back as her body accommodated his size. He placed his hands on each side of her head as he began to move inside of her. He hung his head as she wrapped around him, taking him in deeper with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist, adding more pressure against her already swollen nub.

Felicity began thrusting against him and she felt the rush of her orgasm take her over. Her entire body shook as he continued to move inside her. She felt her muscles tighten around him and heard his sigh.

He slowly lowered himself on top of her, and rested his head on her shoulder, she reached up and pushed his head against her neck he nipped the skin knowing that she would need a turtle neck the following day, she screamed out his name as they both went over the edge

"This Trip to China should be interesting."

Oliver broke out of his thoughts to see his sister standing in front of him, "It's not nice to spy Speedy."

"Break her heart this time and I am disowning you and adopting her."

"What if she breaks mine?"

"Then she's much smarter than I give her credit for."

"You always take her side."

Thea smiled, "Your perfect for each other."

"I know."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Sara**

Sara walked into the Lance home her mother sat at the table grading papers her father in the kitchen, She had been expecting just her dad to be home, "Thought that you and Laurel were looking at Schools?"

Laurel walked into the room, "We were but decided to come home early. Why are you here?"

Quinten walked out of the kitchen, "Don't tell me you got kicked out of school."

"Seriously what's with all the question, "Sara asked.

"You normally don't just drop home Kiddo." Quinten said.

"I have a three day weekend and decided to come home and catch up, " Sara explained.

"Well Dinner is ready grab an extra plate," Quintin said.

Sara walked into the kitchen as her phone went off, she smiled down at the message. She replied quickly before joining her family at the table.

**Café**

Sara walked into the café she spotted Felicity in a booth sliding on the other side of her, "Hey."

"You're late."

"Yeah well getting the third degree does make that happen, my mother and Laurel are back."

"Oliver didn't mention she was back."

Sara smiled, "Don't think he knows, they weren't supposed to be back till after the Boat Set sale."

"Did you tell your parents your coming to China?"

Sara shook her head, "No I will send them a message when we are already on the water. My father already things Ollie and you are a bad influence on me."

"How am I the bad influence me just Graduated top of my Class from MIT?"

"You hang around with Oliver Queen and Co."

Felicity smiled, "Well there is that. Sara are you sure you want to come?"

"Can't let my best girl go off for Parts unknown alone with the likes of Oliver Queen."

Sara wanted to tell Felicity everything but she wasn't sure how. The girls had meet at High school and became fast friends. Laurel hated their friendship. But Felicity had been there for Sara more times than Laurel had been, they'd shared many secrets Felicity felt more like a sister than Laurel. She loved her sister but she wasn't one set out for Collage like their mother. She wanted to get out and experience the world. While Felicity had Graduated from MIT she never treated her differently and understood that Sara didn't think Collage was for her.

TBC


End file.
